MARDEK (Series)
This article is about the RPG series. For the character, see Mardek Innanu El-Enkidu. The Mardek RPG series is a highly popular flash game series in which the player controls Mardek, a young boy/man who is sharing a body with an alien named Rohoph. The series is set in a medieval fantasy world called Belfan, and will last eight chapters, of which only two have been released thus far. The games have pixelated graphics, a highly developed story and lengthy dialogue, which caused many casual gamers to be deterred. The following are the games in the Mardek series in order: *Mardek Chapter 1: A Fallen Star *Mardek Chapter 2: A New Hero *Mardek Chapter 3: Keystones Gameplay The Mardek series has four basic modes of gameplay: an overworld map, town and dungeon maps, a battle screen, and a menu screen. The overworld map is a scaled-down version of Belfan, drawn to look like a map. Red "nodes" are displayed at locations the player can travel to, and clicking on them instantaneously transports the player to that area. Once the player is in a town or dungeon, gameplay is different. The player controls the sprite of the lead character with the arrow keys and can talk or interact with people or objects on the map with the use of the X key. With the exception of bosses and a few preset battles, enemies are encountered randomly while walking around in a dungeon, and must be fought or fled. Bosses and preset battles cannot be fled. During battle, characters can either attack physically, use a special skill, use an item, or defend and skip their turn. Characters and monsters both have "Hit points" and "Magic points", or "HP" and "MP" respectively. Attacks and offensive skills decrease HP, and when a creature's HP reaches zero, they become unconscious and cannot participate in battle until revived. Special skills are often more useful than physical attacks, but deplete MP. If the character does not have sufficient MP for a skill, they cannot use that skill. If all characters' HP reaches zero, the game is over and the player must restart from the last save file. The menu screen can be accessed at any point other than battles or cutscenes, and can be used to browse and use items the player has acquired, equip characters with special items that increase various statistics, look at the characters' statuses as well as switch out party members, look at quests the player currently has accepted, browse characters' skills, look at a map of the area, browse the Encyclopedia, and save the game. Plot The plot centers around the main character, Mardek, and his adventures. At the end of each chapter, there is a cutscene showing a meeting of the Governance de Magi and foreshadowing who they will send next. For detailed plot information please see each chapters pages. Music Main Article: Soundtrack (Mardek) * Collection of Mardek Musical Pieces Reception Mardek has generally been received as very good, unfortunately it's rating has fallen due to a glitch that erases save data. It is Pseudolonewolf's highest rated game and it has a large number of people waiting for chapter three. Trivia *Many of the names in the series sound similar to names in Mesopotamian mythology. "Mardek" sounds very similar to "Marduk", "Enki" refers to a skilled engineer of "Annunaki" race, whose name also comes from Mesopotamian mythology, as well as most of the names of Governance de Magi members, and though it is purely coincidence, Mardek's last name "Enkidu" is the name of the beast-man in the Mesopotamian Gilgamesh myth. See also * Governance de Magi * Mardek * Items (Mardek) * Techniques (Mardek) * Characters (Mardek) * Monsters (Mardek) External links *Mardek on Fig Hunter Category:Game Category:Mardek